


Ripped Apart

by Persona5islife



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Joker dies that’s it, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, aaaaaaaaaa, everyone cries, first fic, ghost akira?, ok ok, warning for heavy gore and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persona5islife/pseuds/Persona5islife
Summary: Goro didn’t realize how dangerous seperating from his lover inside a palace would be, especially to find what will come to the consequence of leaving him alone...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. The beginning of grief

“CROWW-“  
The scream that started it all, Goro and his boyfriend had gone into one of his councillors palace, his lover was separated from him and their ‘partner’ Yoshizawa-san. Or as Akira calls her, Kasumi. They both started to sprint towards the outcry of Goro’s codename.

Goro stopped in his tracks at the sight of blood. His sword dropped to the white floor. “No..No…” He ran forward to his torn up lover. His innards were shown inside of the white palace, deep bruises around his arms and ankles. His clothing was torn from the middle along with his skin. Blood was everywhere around him, pooled in his mouth, dripping from his nose, a large pool under him. Goro wanted to puke at the sight, he could literally see Akira’s ribs. He didn’t even realize tears began to fall from his face as he just gazed at this whole mess. Not until the palace ruler; Maruki, walked up. “It’s a shame he had this fate.” Goro growled. “What did you do.” Maruki chuckled. “I did nothing wrong, but I can show you how this happened.” He moved away. “..What do you mean..?” Maruki snapped his fingers, showing an image of Akira getting surrounded by three strong shadows, one grabbed his ankles and the other grabbed his wrists and both pulled in the opposite direction of each other, all while the third was just laughing and taunting him. Soon clothing ripped, they kept pulling, skin turned red, then more tearing. Blood spilled from him as a blood-curdling scream erupted from his throat. “CROWW-“ The same scream they heard, the shadows dropped Akira and ran off. 

Goro dropped to his knees, looking back at Akira. He crawled over to him and cradled his head in his arms. “Akira..akira…” He began to sob, then scream. “AKIRAAAA!!!!” He felt his soul break, Loki wailing in grief. Goro rose to his feet, glaring at Maruki. “You...BASTARD!!” He roared and ran towards him, yelling out of sadness and pure hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, everyone’s crying ;3

Goro stopped himself from attacking Maruki, turning back to Akira. Robin hood..Robin Hood has a Samarecarm! Goro called out to his persona, trying to use Samarecarm on Akira, hoping this would work. “A-Akechi-san?” He heard Yoshizawa’s voice, and Goro felt himself crying again. “Akira..Akira..!” He cried out, he could see his limp heart stuck in shattered bones that used to be his ribcage. He..was dead. Akira..was dead. He couldn’t believe this, after all this happened this is how Akira would die?! Goro pounded his fists into the floor, screaming, crying, wailing for Akira to wake up. “Akechi, I don’t think he’s waking up.” He heard Maruki. Maruki. He did this. HE DID THIS. Goro stood up, not minding the sticky blood sticking to his suit. “Maruki. This is your fault.” Maruki took a step back. “Me?” Goro growled, then screamed. “YES YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR WEIRD REALITY, JOKER WOULDN’T FUCKING BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!” He didn’t want to break down again, if Akira’s ghost was watching him, he would be disappointed. “Akira would still be alive if your heart didn’t distort into a palace.” Maruki looked down, then back up at the sudden intrusion. “Where’s Joker?! Is he ok?!” Ryuji, along with the others bursted through the door

Ann, Mona, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru all came after the blonde with their weapons drawn. “Where is he?!” Mona was first to shout. They all caught sight of the blood, Akira’s ripped apart body, mangled and torn. “A-Akira..?!” Makoto immediately snapped at Akechi. “What happened to him?!” Goro snapped back. “I didn’t do anything, why do you always blame me?!” Futaba ran over to her brother, crying. “AKIRA! GET UP! GET UP!” She shook his mangled body, large tears streaming down her face. “Is..he dead..?” Ann asked with a shaky voice. Goro looked down, frowning. “He is..I’m so sorry for not protecting him..” His voice lowered into a low mumble. Ryuji dropped to his knees. “But, how did this happen?! Joker’s strong! He could’ve survived somehow!” He argued.   
Goro shook his head. “Skull, he couldn’t fight back.” Ryuji pounded on the floor with his fist. “What do you mean ‘Couldn’t fight back’?!” He grimaced, looking away. “Joker wasn’t able to fight back because his limbs were held by shadows. They pulled in the opposite direction and split him apart..” They all gasped at his words, then looked back down at their leader. Makoto rolled up his sleeves, finding deep bruising ringed around his wrists. Ann rolled up his pant legs, finding the same rings of bruises around his ankles. “No..” Futaba sobbed more, holding Akira’s body close to her as an attempt to warm him up. “Futaba..he isn’t coming back..” Morgana rested a paw onto her arm. Yusuke looked down, trying to stop the tears rolling down his face with his mask. This was horrible, everyone knew they couldn’t focus or function well without Akira’s leadership. “Who am I going to live with now?” Morgana spoke up, tail and ears lowering with sadness. “I’ll take you, Mona-chan. Don’t worry..” Haru tried to make the mood lighten up, rubbing Morgana’s head with sympathy. Haru, Ann, Futaba, and Makoto turned towards Goro, wondering if he’ll be ok since Akira and Goro were close. “Crow? Will you be ok?”   
Goro looked down, snapping out of his thoughts. “Yes? Oh, I just want some time alone.” He stood up, heading for the exit of the palace. “I’m sorry to get in your way, everyone.” He left the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here’s an update. Have fun reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this is my..first ever fic? so uh yeah


End file.
